Giri or Honmei?
by Jyranda
Summary: Valentines day, a day of love and a chance to let that special someone know just how you feel. Story based upon how this day is celebrated in Japan. First season romance, no senshi/past live reference. Rated T just to be safe.
1. February 11th

Giri or Honmei?

AN: Well it's the time of year for Valentines Day (Didn't we just finish x-mas!?!?!?!) In Japan, the tradition is very different then in North America and this is where I got my idea for this story as well as the title. It will be a multi chapter story and will be completed only after … sorry, I think that I'll let you guess on that one. ;)

Now, I do NOT own SM, nor do I claim to. This is a story from a fan for fans. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. As my preference, the names are in Japanese. Mamoru and Motoki are 18 and the girls are 16. For this story, the scouts do not exist nor do any of the bad guys.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
.oO( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN2: Though this story is mainly focused on Usagi and Mamoru, my favorite couple, I will attempt to include the others into this story more then usual.

* * *

AN 3: This is the same chapter, with a few corrections. I re-read some part and just fixed a few mistakes in format and wording. Except that, nothing really changed on this chapter.

* * *

/ February 11th - Tsukino Residence /

A blonde haired teenage girl let out a heavy sigh as her eyes were staring; actually they were glaring intently at the calendar upon her wall. Groaning in utter frustration, Usagi tossed a pink cushion at the offending object as she cast her blue orbs upon the darkening sky beyond her bedroom window. She rested her chin upon her crossed arms which were resting atop of her small white coffee table on her bedroom floor and stared silently at the heavens before her.

For the past month, she had been fighting an inward battle with herself and she felt like she was loosing it. Had she known it would be so difficult, she would not have made that stupid New Year resolution. Part of her wanted nothing more then to scream at the top of her lungs; if only she believed that it would have helped her vent this pent up nervous energy that was building up inside of her very soul she would have done so long ago.

Many a time she had wanted to just ignore and pretend that she hadn't made that silly oath on the first of the year; to dismiss it as a joke and go on with her life as if nothing ever happen. Unfortunately, she wanted to prove to herself as well as to her friends that she was not a quitter and that not only she could but that she would carry this promise out even if it killed her… and truth be told, she had to wonder if it wouldn't do just that. .oO(Why did I let Rei & Minako talk me into this again?)

Cerulean blue eyes gazed at the stars for one short moment before hiding behind a pair of eyelids with long golden lashes. Sighing softly, Usagi pushed the table away from her as she stood up from the floor and made her way to her night table next to her bed. As her hand rested upon the cold surface of the wood, she slowly open the drawer and gazed inside at its content, a small smile forming upon her lips. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as bad as she was dreading.

Feeling something rubbing against her leg, Usagi turned her attention to the black feline that was at her feet attempting to comfort her. Smiling warmly, the petite girl picked up the cat that was her most trusted confidant and rubbed her nose in her fur as she whispered, "I know I'm getting worked up over nothing, right Luna-chan?" Yawning, she made her way to her bed and slipped under the plush white and pink bedding, releasing Luna who quickly curled up by her head upon the pillow. Gazing out her window one last time, she sighed happily and allowed sleep to wash over her and carry her to the land of dreams.

/ Aino Residence /

Sitting in front of the brown coffee table in the middle of her room, dozens upon dozens of boxes were spread out in front of a blonde haired girl, a red bow pulling her hair back from her face. She tapped her finger gently against her lips as she tilted her head back and front as she hummed and aaahed to herself, deep in concentration. Taking in a deep breath, Minako gazed at the surface that was now covered with a multitude of small boxes as she counted them one by one again, checking off an imaginary list in her mind at the same time.

She simply loved this time of year, though it had not been long since she first started to plan things out for it, soon it would be that wonderful day that she had patiently waited for. Clapping her hands together she let out a gleeful sound as she stood up and did a small dance around the table, mentally chanting to herself, attempting not to wake her mother up. .oO(Just a few more days, just a few more days!)

Throwing herself backwards onto her golden yellow bedspread, her blue eyes gazed at the ceiling almost as if she was seeing right through it and into the heavens above. A wide smile spread upon her cherry red lips as she stretched as ran through the various scenarios into her mind. She was now 16 and this year would be the one she wanted to make sure she would remember.

Turning to her side, her eyes gazed upon the table where her treasures rested, tomorrow she would go through them and count each one again just to make sure that she had indeed remembered everyone she wanted on her list and possibly have a few extra, you know just in case. Giggling, she curled up and pulled the duvet over her body and snuggled against her pillow, allowing her eyes to welcome the night as she drifted off to the land of nod.

/ Hikawa Shrine /

The room was filled with dozens upon dozens of candles, the flame swaying and dancing to a non existent breeze. In the center of the room was a blazing and roaring fire, before it was a raven haired girl with long black hair. The young beauty appeared to be no more then 16 and was concentrating deeply, her head bowed in silent prayer as her fingers linked intricately in various rhythmic positions as silent words escaped her lips.

Each breath she took only seemed to cause the heat in the room to intensify, causing beads of sweat to form upon the young priestess brow as she meditated. Without notice, the flames all stood still as a pair of dark purple eyes gazed into the golden red hues before her. Though time seemed to have stood still for an eternity it had been only a few seconds and the crackling of the fire filled the room once more as Rei stood up and stretched her weary and tensed muscle.

Opening the door to the prayer room, Rei stood silently for a few moments as the refreshing cool breeze of the night caressed her skin, her eyes diverting briefly to the cloudless sky that stretched before her. A hint of a smile formed upon her lips as she took care of putting out the candles, her mind at ease after her hour long meditation.

Giving the room a quick once over, she shut the doors behind her and silently made her way toward her room, quickly joined by two dark colored birds, each resting comfortably upon either of her shoulders. Standing in front of the door to her quarters, she gazed at her two crows and silently bid them a good night as she entered her room, finding her way to her bed. Like every night, since she had first moved into the temple to live with her grandfather, the raven haired girl kissed her finger and pressed it gently against the picture frame of her mother and wished her sweet dreams before joining her once more in her dreams.

/ Mizuno Residence /

Outside of the moon light that was streaming through the curtain less window, short blue hair peaked slightly above a text book, a night lamp the secondary source of light in the small room. The water colored locks belonged to a young girl, the soft and short strands framing her face as she diligently concentrated upon the characters printed before her. In the background, the sound of waves washing upon the shore could be heard; filling the room with the only sound other then the rhythmic sound of the pages being turned from the manuscript held in the young girls grasp.

Resting the heavy document upon the desk surface, Ami stretched her arms as she took a quick peak at the clock by her bed. Stifling back a yawn, she removed her reading glasses and laid them upon the surface next to her book, her fingers gently rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Standing up she reached up for the sky in an attempt to loosen her muscles that had gotten stiff during her last study session. Smiling, Ami gave a quick glance at the books that were spread out upon her desk and checked off her in her mind the list of homework that she had completed hours ago. Content that everything was in order, she made her way toward her bed.

Sitting upon the blue comforter, Ami allowed her vision to drift toward the window and admire the firmament that was just on the other side of the glass that separated her from the crisp February breeze. A sad smile crossed her feature as she allowed the melody to wash over her and her mind drifted to an old memory, though it was not an unpleasant recollection of thoughts that filled her, she often missed those happy moments.

As she took notice of the time again, she reminded herself that it was indeed time for her to get some much needed rest if she wanted to be refreshed for school the next day. Standing up, she made her way to her CD player and changed the disk to the same one that she had been falling asleep to for years now. As the soothing sound filled the room, she made her way to her bed and slipped underneath the blankets and allowed the melody to carry her soul to another dimension where everything was possible.

/ Kino Residence /

A brunette, sporting a ponytail, walked out of the kitchen after putting away the dishes that she had just finished washing and drying. The entire apartment was filled with tantalizing aromas only giving a hint of what had been prepared earlier during the evening.

Makoto stood at the doorway to her kitchenette, smiling proudly as her eyes scanned the containers that were resting upon the table and imaging the others that were stacked neatly inside of her refrigerator.

With a flick of her finger, the lights in the room disappeared and darkness filled the area as the tall girl made her way toward her bathroom. After a quick shower and change of clothing, Makoto made her way into her bedroom that she had decorated in shades of dark beige and forest green that matched the sheets of her bed. Cautiously, she padded her way to her bedside table and turned the lamp on before sitting down on her bed.

Opening the top drawer of the night stand, she pulled out a worn out brush and smile sadly at the item that she held in her hand. As her eyes drifted out to stare at the starry sky outside the bedroom window, Makoto untied the ponytail, allowing her brown lock to fall down her shoulder as she brushed her hair silently, remembering her younger days, a forlorn smile gracing her delicate features.

Moments later, after placing the brush back in the drawer, she sighed softly and curled up under her blanket, pulling the pillow closer to her as she allowed herself to fall asleep, Makoto's psyche guider her to where her heart awaited for her… in the land of sugar plum and fairies.

/ Chiba Residence /

It was late and he had an early class, he knew he should be sound asleep by now but his mind would not allow him to rest peacefully. Mid terms were coming up and though he knew he was ready for them, he still had to try and get a couple more hours of studying to ensure that he kept his grade point average high. True, if he didn't spend so much time with his best friend, he would have plenty of time to study, right? Ok, it wasn't like he didn't study when he went to see Motoki at work, after all that was when he would spend most of his time with his blonde hair pal. Naturally, Motoki was not the only reason he was spending more time at the café… he had to get his daily dose of coffee.

The ebony haired man stood up from his couch, tossing his textbook on the table in front of him as he stretched. Gazing at the clock Mamoru let out a soft sigh as he made his way to the patio door in his living room. Opening the door, allowing the cool air to hit him; he stepped out onto the balcony and rested his hands upon the cold metal of the railing; his eyes drifted upwards at the celestial orb that was shining so brightly in the dark sky.

A small smile formed upon Mamoru's lips, his midnight dark eyes sparkled as the days events filtered through his mind for the millionth time that evening. It had been a good day, no a great day for him today and he could only hope that tomorrow would be just as amazing. He stood silently outside for a few more minutes, allowing himself the luxury of putting down his defenses, tossing away his masks and walls as he admired the heavens that were before him.

With a soft sigh, he reluctantly turned and returned back to his warm, yet aloof, apartment. Regrettably, the cold February air was not something one could enjoy without a nice and comfy jacket and his green blazer was resting comfortably in the closet by the front door. Turning back one last time, Mamoru shut the patio door and turned off the lights as he made his way to his bedroom to rest for the night.

* * *

AN4: Well that's it for tonight; let me know what you think of it so far. This is quite short for me however there is a reason to my madness (or so I like to believe). Also, I do not believe it's customary for Japanese to take New Year resolution so I took an artistic license there. For the title, well just read my opening comment.

All I can say…

To be continued!

-Jy


	2. February 12th part 1

Giri or Honmei?

AN: Disclaimer in the first chapter so I won't repeat it over and over again. Thanks for those of you who took time to review my story so far, it's greatly appreciated and I always love to hear your opinions on my stories.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
.oO( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.  
And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN 2: The last chapter was the night of February 11th, giving us a brief glimpse into the life of the girls and Mamoru.

* * *

/ February 12th - Hikawa Shrine /

The sun was barely grazing the horizon, casting its soft light onto the grounds of the shrine. Even though a blanket of silence covered the area, the sound of gentle footsteps could be heard against the cold ground as a dark haired young girl made her way to the fire room to tend to the glowing amber before her daily chores were to begin.

Dressed in her traditional priestess outfit, with a red shawl over her shoulder, the midnight colored hair female made her way through the yard, smiling warmly as two crows joined her. Softly, her voice whispered to them both "Good morning Deimos, good morning Phobos, I trust you two rested well." Reaching inside her pocket, Rei took out some dried corn and sprinkled it on the ground, causing the two birds to leave their perch from her shoulder and to feast on their breakfast. She stood silently watching them for a few moments before continuing to her destination.

As Rei stood before the fire reading room, her hands gently sliding the doors open in one soft motion. She walked into the warm room, making her way to the glowing ambers that were still emitting a bright glow and comforting warmth. Reaching to the side, she stoke the fire and brought it back up to it's former glory before sitting down and offering a silent prayer to the flames.

Though her purple colored eyes were closed, she could see the vivid colors of the flames as they danced a few feet before her and the warmth that emanated from it only comforted her, soothing her soul in the process. It always amazed her how much this place felt like home to her. After her mother died, she had chosen to live here with her grand father instead of her father. Over the years, she had learned and taken on a multitude of duties to assist her aging guardian in taking care of the shrine and she enjoyed every moment of it. Even though it often meant sacrifices on her part. None the less, she had been blessed with many friends and for that she was eternally grateful for.

Smiling warmly, Rei stood up and bowed to the ocher blaze before her one last time. Grabbing the broom by the door to sweep the yard before she had to get ready to go to school, thankfully Friday was almost around the corner which meant the weekend would be here before she knew it. A slight grin crossed her features along with a twinkle in her eyes as she remembered a certain blonde haired girl, her first true friend, and wondered just how the girl was doing as the selected day was looming closer. As she swept the grounds with renewed vigor she mentally made a note to look in on the girl today after school.

/ Mizuno Residence /

The sound of running water could be heard coming from the bathroom as its occupant was busy taking a shower. The splashing of the water hitting the ground seemed to echo trough out the empty apartment for many minutes before the water was turned off. Five minutes later, a young girl wrapped in an aqua blue towel made her way to her bedroom where her school uniform was resting comfortable against the chair near her desk.

Changing swiftly into her clothes, Ami unwrap the towel that was surrounding her hair and began to dry her blue locks with renewed vigor. Had it been the spring, she would have chanced going outside with her hair partially wet, however this time of year would only mean an invitation to a severe cold or flu and she did not want to miss out on going to school or more importantly, spending time with her friends.

Once she was content that her hair was dried, Ami folded the towels up neatly and brought them to the laundry basket and deposited them in it, pausing in front of it as her eyes gazed lovingly at the painting hanging upon her wall. It was rare that she would allow herself this moment of solitude with her memories; nonetheless she could not stop herself as her fingers grazed the glassed cover image. She admired silently the painting; a beach scenery with a young child, looking to be no more then four or five, busily building a sand castle.

A warm smile crossed the petite girl's expression as she turned around to glance at the clock, content with seeing that it was still early enough. Ami set out to make herself breakfast and prepare her lunch and if all went accordingly to her agenda she believed that she may actually have a chance to start reading the next chapter in her history book before having to head out to school and meet up with her friends.

/ Aino Residence /

Minako was busily digging through the piles of clothing that littered the floor of her bedroom. For the life of her, the blonde haired girl could not find her favorite skirt. Grumbling in protest at the gods or whatnots that was making fun of her plight she stood up in a huff, her fist resting angrily against her hips as she scanned the room again.

A white feline was watching the scene from the corner of the room, comfortably resting atop of an orange colored bean bag. He had to admit, his owner was quite entertaining at times to survey. Now if only she would remember to buy him those favorite fish flavored treats that he love. Artemis licked his right paw as he stared at the golden haired child that looked like she was about to have a conniption.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Mina made her way to her makeup table and sat down irately onto the chair. Reaching for her brush, she began her morning routine of 50 strokes per side, counting them silently as she let her mind drift to more pleasant things; like that dream about that hot blonde guy asking her out along with those rock stars begging for a minute of her time. Grinning widely, she gazed back at the blue eyed girl that appeared in the mirror before her. Tilting her head left and right, making sure her locks had their full shine and bounce to it, she reached for her red ribbon and tied it in a bow.

Standing up, she walked over to her bed through the clothes cluttered floor and put on her school attire and stood back to check her image out in the mirror, turning left and right and admiring the image before her. Pleased with what she saw, Minako quickly blew herself a kiss and winked at her reflection. Suddenly, something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes.

Slowly, her right eye twitching, she turned her attention to what was right behind her. Minako made her way to her favorite beanbag where a white fur ball was busy grooming himself. Growling under her breath, the blonde lowered herself till she was eye level with the feline and as sweetly as she could Mina said "Artemis, dear… unless you want to loose eight of your nine lives, I suggest you get off my skirt or else…"

The white cat had become still as he noticed the blonde girl approaching, Artemis tilted his head as he observed her and her movement. Though her voice was somewhat pleasant, the change of colors in her eyes warned him that he was best to depart his comfortable spot if he wished to see another day. Bouncing off he speedily made his way to hide under the girl's bed and hoped that whatever he may have done to irk her would be soon forgotten.

After watching the white blur of fur make its get away from her, she grabbed her skirt and examined it. Satisfied that it was in perfect shape, she went and placed it back into her empty closet and took a peak at the clock. Squealing loudly she grabbed her books and made a mad dash toward the kitchen to grab her lunch and an energy bar. As she rushed out the door, Minako remembered that she had agreed to meet up with Makoto to walk to school and hopefully she could maybe get a chance to flirt with that cute neighbor of hers.

/ Chiba Residence /

He had been up since before dawn and had watched as the sun had risen above the horizon; his dark blue eyes surveying the world before him as people woke up to start their day. Mamoru ran his fingers through his raven lock as a smile graced his features, a quick glance at his clock reminded him that if he wanted to be on time he would need to eat his breakfast and then get dressed.

Walking into his spotless kitchen, Mamoru opened his fridge door and scanned its content before grabbing the orange juice and pouring himself a tall glass before placing it back. Though his body was calling out for caffeine, he tried his best to take his daily vitamin C intake, after all if he wanted to be a doctor he had to make sure he practiced what he would later preached to his patients, right?

Downing the glass in one gulp, he quickly washed it and placed it back into the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar munching on it as he made his way to his bedroom to change. Moments later, Mamoru stepped out dressed in his sweats and started to do his morning stretches before heading out for his usual morning run.

Satisfied that he had warmed up adequately, he glimpsed at his watch and made his way to his front door where he quickly tied his shoes, a slight grin forming on his face. Hopefully fate would be on his side again this morning and like every other morning for the past month now. Chuckling slightly to himself Mamoru stepped out into the hallway of his complex and locked the door behind him before making his way to the elevator, nodding politely to a few of his neighbors that were heading out to work.

/ Kino Residence /

It was unusual for Makoto to not want to get up first thing in the morning when her alarm clock beeped at her. Every now and then, she would be having a very pleasant dream and she wouldn't want to leave the comfort of her warm and cozy bed. After hitting the snooze button for the second time, she forced herself out of bed and stretched her limbs as she tried to wake herself up.

Standing up from her bed, wearing an old t-shirt that reached to her knees, she made her way to the window and gazed outsight, relieved that it looked like they were in for a nice day with no chance of snow. The cheerful brunette made her way to her bathroom, quickly grabbing a hair band as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, making sure to leave a few wisp of hair loose to caress her cheeks. Without taking her eyes away from the mirror, she reached for a glass on the counter before her, pulling out her rose shaped earrings, Makoto placed them upon her ears.

Happy with her appearance, Makoto went back to her room to get dressed in her old school uniform, taking a quick glance at her Juuban uniform that had arrived weeks before. She couldn't explain why, although she should be happy that she could dress like her friends, she still could not convince herself to trade in her old outfit for this new one. Beside, it's not like anyone would notice anyhow or even care. After all, everyone at school was used to her wearing this one so it did not matter.

Chancing a glance at the clock, she gathered her school books and placed them on the living room coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Makoto brought a heaping plate to her kitchen table and was about to sit down when she heard a rhythmic knock upon her door, grinning she shouted out "Morning Mina-chan, it's unlock" as she made her way to the kitchen as she heard the bubbly voice of one of her best friend and the front door closing behind her.

As she came back into her dining room, holding another plate in her hand, Makoto couldn't help but grin widely as the blonde was helping herself to her breakfast. Tilting her head, she teased the girl and said "Just help yourself, Mina; I have plenty in the kitchen." Sitting down, she let out a chuckle as her friend blushed in the same red shade as the bow that adorns her hairstyle.

Minako hadn't been able to resist the mouth-watering aroma that had greeted her when she had first entered the apartment. Though she had heard Makoto's voice, she could not see her friend in the room and had instead discovered a plate with a scrumptious omelet that made her drool, quite similar to how Usagi was whenever she was presented with a chocolate treat. Unable to resist she quickly took a seat and helped herself and realizing that Makoto was talking to her after she had already eaten half of the plate's content. Her entire face was now a bright crimson shade; she bowed her head and apologized with a mouth full of food as she said shyly "Sowwy, Mado-chan… dis smelled do good do resists."

Winking at the blonde, the brunette said "Don't worry about it, with you and Usagi-chan as my friend I've learned to always cook extra portion… speaking of which, I think I'll bring extra for lunch just in case our buddy forgets her lunch again this morning." The two girls burst out laughing as they remembered poor Usagi the day before who had been late and forgotten to grab her lunch and was left with nothing to eat at noon. As usual her friends had split part of their food with her but even that didn't appease her huge appetite.

/ Tsukino Residence /

A voice from downstairs echoed through the house for the fifth, or was it now the eight, time since the morning. "Usagi! For the last time, get up or you will be late for school!" Shaking her head, Ikuko sighed heavily and marched back into the kitchen to finish serving her family their breakfast. Sitting at the table was her son and husband, both of which didn't seem the least bit concern about the blonde that was yet to make her morning appearance.

It's true that it was a constant routine in the Tsukino household, yet she couldn't help but wish that for at least one morning that the entire family could have breakfast together. Smiling, she shook her head and reminded herself that Usagi was who she was and she wouldn't want her to change for anything. Beside, Ikuko was fairly sure she would faint if ever Usagi would be at the kitchen table eating breakfast with the rest of her family on a school day of all days.

Up the stairs, in a bedroom with a pink door that was closed shut, a young girl had her head hidden underneath three pillows as she tried to drown out all the sounds. Usagi had already managed to permanently silence that offending alarm clock of hers, which reminded her that she would need to go and buy a new one since she somehow managed to, let's say deactivate it, accidentally, of course. Mumbling at her mother's voice, she replied through the layers of pillows "Just five more minutes' mama… just five more blissful minutes…"

Shaking her head, the black feline looked at her charge or at least what she could see of her. One foot was sticking out from underneath the comforter, golden hair was peaking from beneath a mountain of pillow and two paled colored hands with pink nail polish were holding down said pile in place. Knowing the routine of the young girl, she knew all to well that there was only one way of getting Usagi out of bed now that she had dismantled her alarm clock. Padding her way closer to the young girl, Luna stuck her paw out and revealed her claws. Swatting it fiercely at the girl's foot. dodging out of the way as she heard the muffled and irritated scream from the girl.

Usagi had been having the most wonderful dream, it was about him again and she felt like she was floating in heaven and did not want to wake up. She knew it was a dream, it was always a dream after all; nevertheless she wished nothing more then to extend it as long as she could. Just as she was about to drift back off to sleep, a sharp and unfortunately familiar, pain shot through her foot and she found herself bolting out of bed as she yelled angrily at Luna.

Glaring around the room, searching for the black cat, her innocent blue eyes noticed the time on her DVD player in her room and she let out a startled scream, forgetting yet again how she had been woken up this morning. "Oh no… I'm going to be late! Mooooooooooooom… why didn't you wake me up earlier! Mrs. H is going to give me detention again, I can't be late… come on Usa go go go go!"

It took her less then ten minutes to wash her face, dress, do up her hair and grab her books. Slipping into her shoes, she dashed into the kitchen at the speed of light and grabbed a slice of toast before kissing her mom's cheek and saying "Hi mom, dad, pest…" Taking a bite from her so called breakfast, she made her way toward the doorway saying in one quick breath, "Bye mom, dad, shingo…" Usagi was almost at the front door before she rushed back to the kitchen and looked shyly at her mother as she said, "Oh yeah, Mom? I kind of broke my alarm clock… can you get me a new one? Ok, thanks… Bye… Got to jet or else I'll be late!"

Just as quickly as she had entered the kitchen she had left, the family members in the room completely impervious at these usual events in the household. Shaking her head, Ikuko noticed all too late that the golden blur that had been through the room had yet forgotten her lunch again this morning. Taking the lunch bag, she placed it in the fridge, confident that her energetic daughter would more then likely have it as a snack after school.

* * *

AN3: Ok, I was planning on writing more then this tonight however I have to work tomorrow and it's already past midnight (yipes!). I promise that this weekend there will be more to this story. I will have to continue the 12th tomorrow and the 13th and 14th will have to be a long work in progress this weekend, I will probably post multiple chapter this weekend… this is the first time I am attempting on working on more then one story line in one story, so wish me luck!.

To be continued!  
-J_y_


	3. February 12th part 2

Giri or Honmei?

AN: Like always, I don't own Sailor Moon (darn it!) Full disclaimer on the first chapter.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
.oO( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech  
* * Flashback

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it.

And now… on with the show.

* * *

AN 2: The last chapter was the beginning of February 12th and how the days started for our group. This is part 2, a continuation of the day.

* * *

/ February 12th - Juuban High School - Schoolyard /

A short blue haired girl was leaning against the trunk of a sakura blossom tree in the middle of the school yard, a book open in front of her as she read another page oblivious to the people around her. It was not an unusual sight for the students of this school to find her in this precise spot each morning, in fact it was a routine for most of them to see Mizuno-san with her nose buried in a book of some sort before her friends arrived at school to join her. Even after they were there, the young girl could usually be seen with a book close by for her perusal.

Walking through the gates, a brunette dressed in a brown-green uniform and a blonde with a red bow in her long golden hair were chatting happily as they made their way to their friend. In a sing-song like voice, Minako waved in an exaggerated manner to the girl who had her nose in a book as she yelled out "Good morning Ami-chan!" Flashing her 100 watt trademark smile to the guys nearby, she winked at them and joined her friend; taking a peek at her book to see what she was reading this time.

Makoto shook her head, chuckling slightly as Minako jogged over to their blue haired friend. Glancing around her, she studied the various forms in the yard and was not surprise that she wasn't able to spot their other blonde friend. Taking a quick peek at her watch she shook her head and asked her two friends, "So do you girls think Usagi-chan will make it on time today?"

Ami and Minako exchanged a knowing look before glancing back at the tall brunette. Bursting into a fit of giggles, all three shook their heads and said "Not a chance!" The bubbly blonde linked her arms with her two friends and started to pull them toward the school and added "We may as well go in, no use waiting for her out here and freeze. Anyway, we'll see her soon enough in class." The two other girls nodded to the blonde and glanced over their shoulders at the school gates, wondering if maybe just once this week she wouldn't be late.

/ T*A Private Girl School - Hallway /

A gorgeous ebony dark haired girl made her way onto the school ground, her long locks cascading down her back and stopping a few inches bellow her gray school uniform jacket. Walking with her head held up high, smiling politely at her school mates, Rei made her way to her first class.

Though this was one of the best school in the district, she nonetheless wished that she could attend school with her best friends. It's not that she didn't like this school; I mean most people admired her and wished they were her. However, she had no friends, well no real friends that is, in this school. Even though Rei was the vice-president of the student council, she never really had any friends; just admirer and people who wanted to be seen with her because of her dad's status in the political world.

Standing in front of her locker, she opened the door and glanced at the pictures of her and her four best friends. Rei wished she would have the luxury of switching school like Minako had done last year; however she knew that it was not an option. Sighing softly, she grabbed her books for her first class and shut the door as she remembered a conversation that had happen nearly ten years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

A tall dark haired man, dressed in a dark colored business suit was glaring at the elder man before him that was dressed in a traditional Shinto priest outfit. He held her hand firmly into his grasps as he clearly stated to the senior before him. "It goes against my better judgment; in spite of this it seems to be what my daughter wants." His dark violet eyes gazed back at his daughter as he added "I will allow her to live here with you for now but she is to attend the T*A Private school until she graduates and if she gets into any trouble or gets bad grades, she will return to live with me."

He released her hand after a few seconds in silence and watched as his daughter, his only child, ran to the side of his deceased wife father who hurriedly hugged his grand-daughter. Gently he laid her suitcase on the ground; turning his back on the two, he made his way back into his limo, never looking back to the young girl.

*END FLASHBACK*

Smirking, she closed the door and made her way to her classroom. Rei had decided at that time that she would surpass herself in all that she did, especially at school. She refused to go back to live with that man. It was enough that she had to see him twice a year, usually for some function where she was dragged to for a photo op. Though he was her father biologically, she could never call him dad or papa, he did not deserve such an honor. At least, that was what she kept telling herself every time her heart appeared to be weakening.

As she stepped inside her classroom, flashing her traditional -I'm perfect- smile, she walked into the room, taking her seat near the window. Half-listening to her classmate discussing various school matters, she waited patiently for the teacher to start the class so she could leave this school and join up with her best-friend at the arcade and hear about their day.

/ Somewhere in Juuban /

Why? Why did she have to go through this every single morning? Why couldn't they make school start at noon instead of this ungodly hour? I mean, what normal person wanted to get up this early to be at work or school? Honestly she just had to wonder about the sanity of these people.

Dodging and weaving her way through the bushel of individuals walking along the crowded sidewalks, her long blonde pigtails floated horizontally with the ground as Usagi attempted to race against the imaginary clock that was ticking away in her head. .oO(Come on, I know I can make it, just around that corner and then a mad dash and I should be in the school yard with two minutes to spare and hopefully I won't die of a heart attack before I make it). Sneering, the golden haired angel lowered her head as she closed her eyes and pushed herself into second, or was it now fourth gear?

Mentally counting the seconds in her head, Usagi was concentrating on not tripping and bumping into anyone and was quite proud with herself that she was almost there and had avoided both collisions and falls along the way. Sure their had been a few close calls; with the curb about three blocks back and that dog that had decided to take a nap by that bench. Smiling proudly as she neared the last turn that she had to make, she tighten her grip on her school bag in anticipation; she could almost see the finish line, all she had to do was turned that corner and then she was home free. Or so she thought, however she felt like she ran into a wall.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a wall, nonetheless it was quite firm and she shut her eyes tightly as she waited to feel the cold hard cement make contact with her body. One second, two second, three seconds passed and yet it never seemed to happen. For the second day in a row, Usagi felt herself suspended into the air as if a mysterious force was holding her up, though yesterday that entity had turned out to be someone instead of something. Well on bad days, she would have to identify this person as a something more then someone.

He knew today would be another good day as his arms wrapped around the golden haired angel that had run into him yet again. His left hand held her gently by her shoulder while his right had found its way to the small of her back as she leaned back onto his embrace unconsciously. Grinning, Mamoru watched as her eyes remained shut for a few priceless seconds and he could tell by her confused features that she was still trying to figure out why she had yet to make contact with the ground. Swiftly, he replaced his jovial expression to an annoyed one, hoping that she wouldn't catch the twinkle of amusement and joy in his eyes as he waited for her usual reaction and hoped that she wouldn't notice how his hands held her yet again today.

.oO(Oh please, not again… please don't let it be him.) Taking in a slow and deep breath, attempting to steady her nerves, she knew it was him. Usagi hated to admit it, well except to herself and Luna late at night, that she knew his touch and most importantly his scent. That intoxicating aroma of his; it was a mixture of the fresh fallen rain during spring, of roses in full bloom in the summer, a hint of fresh pine during the winter month and of fresh apples in autumn. Feeling a little light headed, she allowed herself a few more seconds in his presence, fully aware that the minute she would open her eyes and look at his expression, which usually was irritation and sometime amusement, that this magical moment would be over with and that their bickering would start once more.

Usagi gripped her attaché case even tighter into her grasp as she slowly started her usual speech, pretending that she had no clue whom was holding her, protecting her from making her usual acquaintance with the ground. How ironic was it that his name just meant that, protector? Faith sure had a way of teasing her at time. "I'm so sorry… I didn't…" Stopping her sentence halfway through, she noticed the all too familiar annoyed expression that the midnight black haired male before her held. Wincing inwardly, she took the pain from her heart and forced herself to frown and grumble under her breath, how she hated to act this way but this was how things were meant to be. "Oh it's just you… why don't you watch where you're going?"

Mamoru wished with all his might that he could stop time; that he could hold her in his arms longer then just a few seconds every now and then. Thankfully, she had yet to figure out that she was the only reason he would be jogging on this street. After all, the park was a better place to jog then the crowded sidewalks of Juuban. He had taken the few peaceful seconds of silence and memorized as much as he could about this nymph that had found a way into his life. Part of him hated teasing her and another part of him couldn't live without seeing that adorable pout of hers.

Midnight blue orbs had studied as many details that it could observe of the young lady in his arms; the length of her hair, the way it sparkled in the sunlight like fresh spun gold, the way her meatball hairstyle defined and made this girl more unique then any other girls out there, how her skin was a pale cream complexion and had a tint of rosy pink upon her cheeks more then likely due to her exertion in her mad dash to school.

Half smirking and grinning, Mamoru reluctantly released his hold of the young girl in his arms, allowing his fingers to brush against her arms innocently as he stepped back. Tilting his head sideway he looked at the blonde angel before him and said in his most arrogant tone that he saved just for this beauty "Well morning to you too, Odango Atama. I should say the same thing to you since it was clearly you that ran into me since I was, after all, walking." He watched as he noticed Usagi's face reddening, evidently in anger and frustration at the dreaded nickname he had bestowed upon her on the first day they met, almost two years ago.

How he irritated her at times, especially when he would look at her that way and smile that way and talk that way. Alright, maybe if he wasn't half as handsome as he was when he grinned that way it wouldn't be so bad. As he stepped back Usagi felt his warmth pull away from her and part of her wanted to run back into his embrace but she knew he hated her so she would not humiliate herself that way. In spite of this, when his fingers trailed along her arms, probably accidentally on his part, she felt herself blush and forced herself to frown and she gritted her teeth. Waiving a finger menacingly in his face, she spoke harshly "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are if you can't remember my name." Taking a deep breath, she slowed her speech to tease him subtlety "My name is not Odango, its U-SA-GI! Come on, say it with me, Usagi" She crossed her arms against her chest, staring at him defiantly.

Mamoru couldn't help but start laughing at how endearing she was when she got annoyed. His eyes took in her appearance and noticed that she only had her school bag and not her pink lunch bag. .oO(Oh this should be interesting; she seems to have forgotten her lunch again. I've got to make sure that Motoki doesn't come to her rescue again at the arcade this afternoon.) Grinning, he started to walk away from the blonde female as he teased her "Oh I'm much smarter then you could ever be… I'll be seeing you…" Pausing as he stood beside her, he leaned closer to her and half-whispered into her ear "O-dan-go O-ta-ma" Not waiting for her reaction he continued to walk down the sidewalk, chuckling as he heard her growling in anger at him, mentally imagining her face before hearing her gasp. He kept on walking, waiting till he could hear her start her mad dash again to chance one last glance at the light-colored haired teenager.

Unsure if she should hit him for calling her that name or for the fact that he had been so close to her, she watched him walk by her. Wide eyed, Usagi observed him as he walked away before something in her brain clicked and she glanced at her watch, gasping in shock "Oh no… I'm dead… I'm so late… waaaaaaaaah!" Turning on her heels she started her mad dash to the school, hearing the tardy bell ring and seeing the school gates being shut. Waiving madly, she yelled at the janitor begging him mentally to wait for her before he locked them.

Luckily for her, he knew her routine all to well and stepped aside as she ran past him, chuckling softly to himself as she breathlessly thanked him and ran into the school. Shaking his head, he locked the gates quite confident that there shouldn't be anymore late students since the one that held that title had now made her daily appearance.

/ Juuban High - Mrs. Haruna Classroom /

A beautiful red head teacher was writing on the blackboard as she heard the usual footsteps running in the hallway. Sighing softly, she rolled her eyes as she knew all to well who that would be. Honestly, there were mornings where she was about ready to go and pickup the girl from home just so that she could make sure that she would be in class on time. If only once. Shaking her head, she knew all to well that it would more likely make her late herself.

Usagi stopped by her classroom door, her hand against her chest as she breathed deeply and attempted to catch her breath. .oO(It's all that Mamoru-baka's fault… why do I always have to run into him? Mrs. H will kill me... Unless… I hope she has a date today maybe then she'll be in a good mood.) Taking one last breath, she slid the door open carefully, peering into the classroom and noticing the teacher busy writing on the blackboard. Pushing the door open even more, she tried to sneak into the room, motioning to her classmate to keep quiet.

The teacher heard the door being open and then shut quietly, mentally she counted to ten, giving the most challenging student of hers just enough rope to hang herself. As she reached the count of ten, she turned around, hands upon her hips as she glared at the young girl who was crouched in half, attempting to make it to her desk but was unfortunately only half way to her goal. "Tsukino-san, you are late… AGAIN!" Sighing, she rubbed her temples and waived to the girl to go to her seat "We will discuss this after school in detention… now go to your seat so we can start class."

Usagi prayed silently that she would make it; in fact she was sure she would since she was almost there. However when she heard her teachers voice, she straighten up and groaned as she heard the dreaded D word again. What did she expect anyway? Sighing she bowed her head to her teacher and said "Sorry Miss H… Yes Miss H" A red blush covered her cheeks as she made her way to her seat, hearing her classmate snickering at her predicament.

Pouting slightly, she sat heavily into her chair, taking out her math book before glancing at her friends who all had an apologetic expression upon their face. Minako, who sat beside her, leaned over and passed a note to her. Opening it, Usagi smirked and read the one word question -Why?- Taking a quick peak to make sure the teacher was busy, she replied using one word -Baka- and handed it to Minako who rolled her eyes and smirked at her fully understanding the meaning behind the word. Shrugging at the blonde with the red bow, Usagi turned to face the front of the room and attempted to pay attention to the lesson at hand. However the exhaustion from her run to school made it hard for her to concentrate, she would just have to ask Ami-chan to share her notes with her… which would mean that she would need to do a lot of pleading on her part to convince her friend.

* * *

AN3: Ok, my weekend plans changed a lot so I didn't have time to write as much as I wanted to. There will be a part 3 for February 12th… next part will complete this day and then we can start with the next one. Please ready and review.

To be continued!

-Jy


	4. February 12th part 3

Giri or Honmei?

AN: Like always, I don't own Sailor Moon (darn it!) Full disclaimer on the first chapter.

Legend:  
Items in / / are info to know the day, time, location, etc.  
.oO( ) are used to indicate what someone is thinking  
" " are used to indicate speech

With this all said, I leave you all to the story and hope you enjoy it. And now… on with the show.

AN 2: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I re-read what I had written before and found mistakes that irked me so I wanted to fix those first. Plus with these weather change I've been battling the flu on and off.

The last chapter was part two of February 12th, this is part 3 of the same day.

* * *

/ February 12th - Juuban High School - Homeroom - Noon /

Students were gathered in various corners of the classroom as they ate their lunch and were busily chatting about various subject of interest. Near the window, a group of four teenage girls were getting settled as three of the girls took out their lunch, the fourth one was busy banging her head on her desk as she groaned. "Not again! That's two days in a row… First that baka got me in trouble and now this!"

The brunette exchanged a knowing glance between the other two at the group, trying to hide back their giggles at Usagi's poor misfortune. Though she wanted to just hand the Odango haired girl the extra lunch she had packed for her this morning, she decided to see what the light-colored pigtailed girl would do first. Slowly opening her bento box, she turned to face Minako, her green eyes sparkling in amusement, as she started a conversation with the other light haired girl in their group.

Ami lifted her book to just above eye level, just enough so that she could still easily see over it, idly munching on a piece of her sandwich as she observed the girl to her left, holding back a giggle. If one would have paid attention, they would have noticed that the book was actually upside down. Regardless, she was curious to see how long it would take Usagi to beg them to share their lunches with her. Grinning slightly, she recalled that it had taken the young girl no more then 208 seconds the day before.

The blonde with a red bow in her hair was busy staring at Yuriko and oblivious to her friends dilemma till she heard Makoto address her and turned to look at the brunette by her side. That's when she noticed the girl that could almost pass for her sister, if not twin, and she had to hold back her laughter at what she saw. Instead, she and the brunette started talking about boys and fashion all the while observing the girls across from them.

Usagi's chin was resting on the surface of her desk; her big blue eyes were open wide as she was staring hungrily at her friends' lunches, her stomach protesting softly its lack of food. Pouting faintly, she scooted closer to her desk surface, her eyes attempting to connect with those of one of her friends in hopes that maybe they would take pity of her yet again on this day. She slowly lifted her head up, resting them atop her open palms as she sighed loudly, giving her friends a lost puppy look as they kept ignoring her. .oO(I wonder if Makoto would notice if I took just one little piece out of her bento box? I mean, she is busy talking with Mina-chan after all and she always ends up sharing with me on regular days.)

Biting her lower lip, she glanced at each of her friends patiently before setting her hand down on the desk, inching it slowly toward the open bento box in front of her. Usagi's blue orb would shift from one of the girl to the next, silently praying she wouldn't get caught with the proverbial hand in the cookie jar.

Ami was busy reading and Mina and Makoto were busily chit chatting and not paying attention to her. Maybe it would work. As her fingers were just an inch from the green bento box her stomach decided to make its presence known. Unfortunately it wasn't only to her table mates but to her entire entourage; the blonde haired girl blushed a bright red as all eyes in the classroom turned to stare in her direction.

Silence filled the entire room as all eyes were directed toward the golden haired young girl who was sporting a lovely beet red shade on her face and a deer caught in the headlight guise with her fingers hovering above her friends' bento box. A huge sweat drop formed against her temple as she lowered her head slightly in shame, swiftly pulling her hands back to rest on her lap. Swallowing hard, Usagi's eyes surveyed the room swiftly, assessing the damage, as snickers started to echo through the room before people turned back to their conversation, leaving her to be at the scrutiny of her friends. Sighing softly, Usagi pulled her arms around her stomach to shush it, her eyes downcast on her desk as she avoided her friends' stares.

The blonde, brunette and blue haired girl all stopped eating and diverted their full attention to their best friend, seeing her blush in embarrassment. They were sure that by now she would have caved and attempted to ask one of them to share their lunch with her. Makoto smiled warmly and pushed her bento box toward Usagi and said, "Here Usa-chan, help yourself".

Usagi glanced from the bento box to Makoto and back as she said, "Really? Are you sure Mako-chan? I mean, I ate so much of your lunch yester…" She stilled as she noticed Makoto taking out another bento box from her desk, she gazed at the box in front of her then back at her friend and pointed at each one. "Mako-chan… you brought two lunches?" Confusion and disbelief was clearly written on the young girls face as she gazed back at the Amazon before her.

Ami and Minako started giggling along with Makoto who simply nodded at her friend and said, "Well of course I did, after yesterday I decided that I shouldn't chance it and pack an extra one just for you." Winking at the blonde in front of her she continued "After all, we can't have you go hungry on us, now can we?"

The petite blonde reached for the bento box and pulled it closer to herself as if it was a treasured possession. Drool started to form on the side of her mouth, her eyes devouring the content of the box before her. Grinning at the brunette, she beamed a smile at her, "Arigato Mako-chan! You are the best and so is your food." Bowing her head, she started rubbing her hands eagerly together as she gazed into the box and said, "Now, which one should I try first…" After a minute of deliberation, she simply shrugged. Closing her eyes, she randomly picked a morsel before popping it into her mouth and savoring the tasty rice ball for a whole two seconds before reaching for a second and third piece.

/ T*A Private Girl School /

Rei sat alone in one of the classroom, her notebook open as she jotted down a few ideas for the student council meeting that she was to attend that afternoon in hopes to get the activities together and ready to roll for the St Valentine Day celebration. Her violet colored eyes never left the page as her hand reached over to her lunch bag, taking out a sandwich that she idly took random bites from.

Sighing contently, she was glad for these quiet moments at school. Still, she wished that she could be with her friends and at times wondered why she avoided the school cafeteria. Glancing at the window to her right, she smiled as she gazed at the few flurries that were dancing about in the sky as they waltzed down to the ground.

Stretching, she stood up and walked over to the window and glimpsed at the girls in the yard and smirked. Sure, some of them were nice and had tried to befriend her once upon a time. However, during that period in her life, friends were the last thing on her mind and the few that still clung by her side today only did so when they wanted something from her. It was always either for a favor, a fire reading or just to be seen with her due to her position on the school council. Smirking, Rei glanced back at her notebook which consisted of a list of various items that the council would need to handle. Truth be told, most of the time she was the one left in charge and others would just follow her orders. At least then she was sure the job was done right and she honestly couldn't say that she minded the challenge or the welcome distraction.

Hearing footstep in the hall, Rei turned to face the closed door and waited patiently to see if someone would come to see her and disturb her peace. Never wavering from her position she paid particular attention to the sound of the footsteps and voices of the people in the hallway as they came closer to the room she was in, then past it and slowly continued on their way, unaware of her presence.

Shaking her head, shoving away the feeling of disappointment that loomed in the back of her heart, Rei pushed her raven locks behind her ears, packed away her left over lunch and grabbed her notebook as she made her way to the student lounge to see if she could meet up with the president, Aiko Yumi, to review these matters before bringing it all up at the meeting after class. Maybe this way, the meeting could be cut short and she could meet up with her best friends earlier then planned.

/ Azabu University - Student Cafeteria /

A dark haired male walked into a crowded cafeteria, smirking slightly as his dark blue eyes searched the crowed for a familiar pair. As he made his way through the students, ignoring the forlorn stares from some of the female population in the room, he waived to his pal and quickly joined him and his girlfriend at their table taking a seat across from them.

Mamoru leaned back in his seat, setting down his binders on top of the table and reaching for the waiting cup of coffee that had been set before him. A small smirk formed upon his lips as he lifted the warm cup to his lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid. He always could count on Motoki to have his favorite beverage ready and waiting for him; but how the blonde young man seem to always know just when he would be able to join them and make sure it would still be warm always eluded him.

His blue eyes glanced at Motoki and Reika, two of his dearest friends and though he never would admit it loudly, he envied them. He was glad that they had found one another; however he wished he had even just a small fraction of the joy they seemed to share when together.

Just has hastily the feeling and thoughts came, he quickly pushed them back to the farthest outstretch of his heart and soul. He had no place for love in his life, or so he kept reminding himself even more so after his constant meeting with the annoyance of his life.

Reika had noticed the expression on her boyfriend's best friend and had frown slightly, every now and then she could detect something from him but for no more then a split second before it disappeared. Noticing the dark haired man was lost deep in his thought, she cleared her throat politely as she asked "So Mamoru-san, how many hearts do you plan on breaking this year? Twenty, thirty or forty?"

Motoki couldn't help but chuckle as he draped his arm around the slender shoulder of his girlfriend of now two year, glancing over at his friend has he couldn't resist adding in his two cents. "Come on Reika, you have to give my friend here more credit then that. I mean last year it was at least seventy. Surely this year it would be at least ninety if not a hundred, right Mamoru?" He quickly exchanged a wink with his girlfriend before returning his attention to his friend who was trying his best not to spit out his coffee.

Mamoru realized all too soon he had been caught lost in his own world and quickly snapped back in time to register the voices of his friends. Rolling his eyes at the brunette's comment he took a sip of his dark liquid and almost chocked on it at his so called best friend comments. Somehow, through sheer will power, he managed to force himself to swallow the scolding fluid and set his cup down as his midnight black eyes glared at his soon to be dead friend.

"Motoki are you crazy? I do not go around trying to break anyone's heart and you know it." Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he glanced at an imaginary dot across the hall and grinned as something came to his mind. Glancing toward the blond haired male at the table, his eyes squinting as he leaned closer and said "Beside, you should be the one to talk… didn't you break the heart of just as many girls last years as I did if not more." Pointing over to Reika he added, grinning proudly, "And last I check you were already taken, at least I am single and can warrant such response from the female populace!" Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his arms and smiled smugly as he watched his pal's face pale considerably.

He knew he was in trouble when he saw that look in Mamoru's eyes; it was rare it was directed at him and was usually reserved for one of his best customer and dearest friend at the arcade. It was the one of fiery challenge, the one with determination that he was going in for the kill. As the last syllable set in, Motoki couldn't help but gulp as he chanced a glance at his girlfriend, unsure how she would take the comment. True every year, Mamoru and Motoki would tease one another about who got the most gifts on valentines day, though truth be told Motoki would more often then not collect a greater haul then Mamoru, though Mamoru's were from hopeful females and his were from regular customers that have or had crushes on him.

The only female at the table was holding back her laughter as she watched the love of her life's expression change from victorious to defeat in a matter of seconds. However when his eyes glanced at her direction with such concern she couldn't stop herself from giggling and kissing his cheek as she teasingly said, "What can I say, my Toki-chan is just so adorable that I can't blame the girls from trying." Wrapping her arms around his arm, she pulled him closer as she said in a threatening manner "Just as long as he doesn't lead them on and remember he is mine that all is fine, right Toki-chan?"

Silence filled the table only for a few seconds before the group started laughing and forgetting the tension that had filled the area for a brief moment. Shaking his head, Mamoru glanced at his watch and sighed as he picked up his binder and says "Well I wish I could stay and chat some more but I have to get to my next class" Emptying his coffee cup in one gulp, he set it back down on the table and waved to the couple as he said "See you both later and Motoki…" Before he could finish Motoki grinned and waved at his friend "I know, I know, I'll add it to your tab and you can pay me later." The dark haired male grinned and waved to his friend as he hastily made it out of the cafeteria, dodging a few of the freshman female students that tried to get his attention.

Reika sighed softly as she watched Mamoru leave and ignore the girls in the room, knowing how each one of them felt. She could still remember the first time she had seen Mamoru over three years ago and how she thought she had fallen in love with him.

At first, she had approached him in chemistry class and had gotten to know him a little better, at least she knew he was a dedicated student and hard worker but he never seemed to have much of a personal life. Regardless of that, she had somehow managed to befriend him a little enough to get him to speak to her outside of class and had met Motoki in the process and found out that the two had been best friend since junior high when Mamoru had moved to Juuban.

At first she was surprise at the friendship between the two guys, Mamoru was dark and mysterious where as Motoki was sunny and an open book. Reika was also amazed at the patience that the blond haired man would have for the ebony one, especially when he was in one of his moods that he didn't want to talk. Motoki had explained to her once that Mamoru was more complex then most would give him credit for and like a wild animal, it was best to let him come to you on his own terms. She had found that comment puzzling back then and even to this day, she kind of understood what he meant but not fully.

Then when valentine days came around that same year, she had offered him a gift, along with two if not three dozen other girls and had gotten his polite thanks and no more from him. She knew she had not been the only one to offer him a gift, yet she couldn't help but feel sadden that he had rejected her. What surprised her more is when a few hours later he approached her and had confided in her that though he cared for her as a friend, he did not share the same type of feelings for her as she thought she had for him.

Mamoru took the time to tell her, to explain to her that he cared for her as a friend, almost like a sister but that there could never be more between them. The two had talked for almost an hour and at the end of the conversation, before he left, he had dropped a little information that she had never considered before. He had informed her that there was indeed someone that cared for her, that she had been spending a lot of time with more so than him in the past two months and that maybe if she would allow herself she would notice what was always before her. It wasn't until a couple of days later that she finally realized that he had been talking about her dear sweet Toki-chan.

Motoki glanced at his girlfriend, frowning as he watched her observe Mamoru leave the room deep in thoughts. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her closer and whisper in her ear, "Everything ok Reika?" He knew that a few years back that she had a crush on his friend, truth be told he had not been surprise till Mamoru had pointed it out to him that maybe why this bothered him so much was because he had feeling for her. Who would have thought that his best friend, of all people, would have been the one giving him love advice and pushing him to confess his feelings for this wonderful woman? He still owed him a debt and couldn't wait for the day he could pay him back.

Reika smiled as she looked back at Motoki and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking back on how Mamoru of all people brought us together." Sighing she glanced out and said "I just wish we could someday return the favor to him. It's not healthy living each day of your life with nothing else but your studies… honestly if we didn't force him out of that apartment of his every now and then that he would never go out except to go grab a cup of coffee at your café or come here to study." Shaking her head, her locks brushing against her shoulder she glanced back into the blue eyes of her love and said "Do you think there is someone out there for him?"

Motoki nodded in understanding and contemplated her words as he gazed at the exit of the cafeteria as he said, "I'm sure there is and who ever she is will have her work cut out for her." Grinning he said, "Aren't you glad I rescued you from a faith worst then death?" The two burst out in laughter as they got up and walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand, heading to their respective classes for the afternoon sessions.

/ Azabu University - Physics Class /

Sighing softly, Mamoru sat down in his seat getting his books ready for his next class. Chancing a quick glance around the room, he found it to be almost empty still. Smiling, he leaned back in his seat as he relaxed a little. True his next class wasn't to start for another thirty minute, he just needed to get out of the cafeteria before the conversation went deeper then it had.

Opening his notebook, he pretended to be reading his notes as he allowed his mind to drift back to past valentine days. He still remembered the day Reika had offered him a valentine and professed her so call love to her. Actually, he barely remembered what she had said as he had noticed the look of total devastation on Motoki's face. He could literally see his best friend's heart breaking as the brunette gave him the small token chocolate. Quickly he had thanked Reika and dismissed her saying that he had to go, what she never knew was that he had caught up with Motoki and after a little coaxing had him admit that he cared for the girl more then just as friend.

Smirking, he closed the notebook and noticed the people starting to fill out the room as he returned to his musing. Who would have thought that he, of all people, would have given someone, or anyone for that fact, love advice. The day he had met Reika, he knew she was interested in him however he had found her interesting and loved having conversations with her. However he knew he could never feel for her the same as she believed she felt for him. That had been why he had introduced her to Motoki and the three of them had all become friends from that time on.

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair as he sat up straight, watching the teacher walking into the room and making his way to the podium in the center of the room. Though he watched the man move, his mind drifted back to the past two valentines when, even though he had been bestowed many valentines from strange girls, not once did the one he wished to receive one from ever gave one to him. No instead she would always give one to -him- and thankfully for him, he had always had managed to hid his disappointment. Here he sat, with two days to the dreadful day and he silently hope that he wouldn't be present when she would present his best friend with his usual treat for V-day.

/ Juuban High School - Home Economics - Three PM /

Finally, this was her last class of the day. Cheering mentally, Usagi leaned against the desk as she gazed outside watching the snow flakes fluttering downwards softly. Smiling, the blonde started drifting into her own worlds till she was rudely brought back by Ami who not so gently elbowed her into her side. Frowning, she gave a questioning glance at her blue haired friend who was blushing and motioning for Usagi to look in front of them.

Slowly, the Odango haired girl turned her head only to find a very irate teacher glaring at her above her dark rimmed glasses. Gulping, Usagi sat up straight and lowered her eyes as she waited to be yelled at. Instead, Mrs. Yakaza made her way to the front of the class, satisfied that she now had the attention of the entire class. Sitting behind her desk, her dark gray eyes made contact with each student as she spoke. "Class, I would like to remind you that your mid term projects are due tomorrow and will represent half of your grade for this year." He eyes rested on a particular blonde as she continued "I suggest that you make sure that it is complete and satisfactory if you wish to pass this class." Clearing her throat she added "You can, for those of you who have not completed your project, work on it the rest of you can read the next chapter about making dresses in your books."

Usagi couldn't help but smirked, her eyes glancing at her book bag by her feet. She had actually finished that project two weeks ago and was tempted to turn it in just to prove the teacher that she was wrong about her. Ok, true most of the time she didn't do her homework on time, but this project had a special meaning for her. Sighing, she reached for her bag and pulled it close to her, debating inwardly if she should show it to the teacher now or not. If she did, she could find out if she did do a good job or not and would have an extra day to fix her mistakes.

Noticing that her friends weren't paying attention to her and that most of the class was working away, Usagi glanced at her teacher and bit her lip, taking her courage with both hand as she stood up and walked over to her desk. Softly, almost timidly, she stood before the elderly teacher and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Erm… Yakaza-sensei… I was wondering if you would have a minute…" She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited patiently for the woman before her to acknowledge her present.

Mrs. Yakaza knew a student had approached her, what she didn't expect that it would be Tsukino Usagi of all people. Fighting back a smirk, she lifted her head up from her class notes and looked up at the young girl, nodding her consent for her to continue. .oO(Here it comes; she'll probably give me a sob story that she hasn't started her project and would like an extension. This should be good).

Usagi hugged her school bag closer to her for a few seconds as she debated her actions, finally she sat that bag down as she begin opening it, her blue eyes gazing intently at the brown leather bag and avoiding the gaze of her teacher. "Well you see, I kind of got my project finished and I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it… you know in case I messed up to bad then I could maybe try to fix it up tonight." A slight blushed covered her cheeks as she pulled the wrapped package in her trembling hands and offered it to her teacher.

Gray eyes blinked rapidly as they gazed back at the blonde before her. Thankfully she was sitting down; else she was sure she would have fainted. Nodding uncertainly, she reached for the item and unwrapped it, setting the satin sheet flat on the desk as she pulled the item out. Gasping softly, her fingers pulled the object out and examined it from every angle an expression of shock etched on her face. Glancing at the young girl before her, Mrs. Yakaza asked "Tell me, Tsukino-san, did anyone help you with this in any way?"

The petite blonde didn't dare watch her teacher; instead she was finding the blackness of her shoes quite fascinating. As she heard her teacher gasp, she inwardly cringed and held her breath. .oO(It must really be bad for her to react this way, oh who was I kidding) However hearing the teacher ask her a question, her head snapped back as she shook her head rapidly and said softly, "No Yakaza-sensei, no one helped me with it… is it really that bad?"

The teacher chuckled softly and waved her hand to silence the child before her. Wrapping the item back up, she handed it to the young girl as she said, "You did an amazing job, Tsukino-san. Better then I would have ever given credit for. You deserve an A for this and you rightfully deserve it." Winking at the blonde she added, "So tell me, just who did you put so much effort for?" A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she noticed the blonde before her turning a strawberry red shade, smiling she hushed her back to her seat and wrote down the grade for the young girl, still amazed at the workmanship she had put into her creating as well as the fact that it was done ahead of time.

Usagi couldn't believe her ears, not only did her teacher like her work but she was getting an A…Tsukino Usagi was actually getting an A in class? Hearing her teacher's last comment, she clutched to the item and blushed as she attempted to find the words to lie to her teacher, thankful when she sent her back to her desk. As she turned around, she noticed the expression of her fellow classmates that were gaping at her, including her three friends. Smiling sheepishly, she made her way back to her desk and stared outside, avoiding the questioning look from her friends and classmate as best as she could, counting the seconds till the bell rang to free her.

/ Crown Game Cafe - 3:30 /

A tall blond male was busily cleaning the counter in front of him, every now and then glancing at the clock as he held the count till the after school busy hour for his café. He had gotten back from class over two hours ago during the afternoon lull had managed to get his homework done and now he waited impatiently for school to let out and for this place to be a beehive of activity yet again.

Hearing the door chime, he looked up and smiled as he noticed his best friend coming in. Motoki waived to Mamoru and quickly went to prepare his cup of coffee while he made his way to his favorite stool. Smiling, he placed the cup of java in front of the dark haired man and smiled "So all done with classes for today, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru glanced around the café, sighing in relief when he saw it was almost empty. Sitting down he waited till he got his first sip of coffee and nodded to his friend. "Yeah, all done for today but I have a test tomorrow to study for and two papers due for Monday." Shrugging he glanced at his friends, "But nothing unusual. I see I beat the rush hour crowd again, huh?"

Motoki grinned and nodded at his friend, wiping his hands with the small towel he always carried with him in case of a spill that needed to be cleaned up. His eyes darted over to the clock and said, "However, I don't think it'll remain that way much longer and soon we will have a full house." Placing his hundred watt smile on, he glanced over to the door and watched the shadows form into teenagers as the door chime started their melodious tones as people rushed in. Nodding at his friend, he quickly started making his way to the tables that were filled to take their orders, leaving Mamoru alone with his coffee.

The ebony haired man smirked at his friends and wondered how he could be so cheerful all the time and shook his head. For a few moments he watched the people entering and then sighed as he turned his back to the door, picking up the newspaper he bought and opening it to read the articles. .oO( Might as well keep myself busy, she won't be here for at least an hour anyhow). Chuckling, his midnight colored eyes gazing at the black and white document before him.

It had been no more then fifteen minutes when familiar voices reached the ears of the lone figure at the counter, a frown forming on his face as he slowly glanced over his shoulder, blinking a couple of time as he watched the five girl, yes five, make their way to their usual booth. Leaning against the counter he watched the group of girls taking their usual spot as a smile form upon his lips. .oO( Well I guess there is a first for everything).

The five teens took their seat as they chatted happily between themselves, oblivious to their surrounding. On one side, near the window sat Ami with her book in hand as she half listened to her friends and kept reading from the large volume in her small hands. Next to her was a tall girl with a pony tail and sparkly green eye know to all as Makoto. Beside her was Rei, a young girl in a gray shade school uniform and raven black hair that fell down to her waist. Opposite from them sat the two blonde, the one with the red bow, Minako, was sitting near the window and the one with the two pigtail, Usagi, was seated by her side.

Usagi had been unusually quiet all the way from school, in fact she had avoided answering her friends quizzing her about her school project. Instead she had silently listened to her friends plans for the upcoming weekend, more specifically for their plans tomorrow night. She was slightly startled when someone walked up to them, letting out a sigh of relief as she recognized Motoki and smiled warmly to him, though her eyes had noticed someone else with dark blue eyes across the room. Acting like she was oblivious, she gave her order along with the other girls and watched as their male friend made his way back to the back of the arcade, passing by the counter.

Rei had noticed how quiet Usagi was being and frowned, elbowing Makoto she motioned to Usagi as she quietly asked "What's with her?" The brunette shrugged and grinned as she said, "She's been that way since our last class when the teacher gave her an A for her project, I think it shocked her more then the rest of the class." Rei blinked and glanced over to Ami and Minako who all nodded their head at Makoto's comment. Her purple colored eyes gazed at the blonde who was now turning her attention back to the group as she said, "You mean to tell me that" she pointed at Usagi as her voice went higher, "she… she got an A in class?"

The blonde with pigtail frowned at the girl seated in front of her, pouting slightly as she said, "What's so unbelievable about that? I can get good grades too… right?" She gave a questioning glance at her friends, first at Minako, then Ami, then Makoto, then Rei, then Motoki and finally to Mamoru who was seated by her. She was about to speak again when she did a double take and stared at the man that had sat down beside her and was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite place in his eyes.

Mamoru examined Usagi quietly, noticing the blush on her cheeks as he held back his chuckle and he said in his most teasing tone. "So let me get this straight, Odango here as somehow manage to get an A in a class? " Noticing the girls nodding in agreement, he tilted his head and looked at the blonde haired girl "Well what do you know, miracles can happen. So what did you get an A in, Odango?"

Usagi gulped loudly, avoiding as best as she could the midnight blue eyes of the man by her side. She glanced at the table, taking a quick notice that her escape route was somewhat blocked. As Makoto was about to answer Mamoru, she swiftly kicked the brunette and glared at her, her eyes pleading with her not to say another word.

The brunette was about to answer the dark haired one when she received a swift kick to the shin. Through sheer will power she held back a swear word as she glared back at the blonde before her, noticing the scared expression on her face. Mouthing to her -You owe me one- she shrugged and said, "Just one of our class, no biggie most people will probably get A's in it too… right Mina and Ami?" The two other girls gave a quick glance at Makoto and Usagi before nodding slowly in agreement, unsure what was going on.

Rei sat back quietly, her left eyebrow arched upwards as she watched Usagi. There was more to this then she was letting on, but she couldn't put her fingers on it. She would just have to corner the blonde by herself latter on.

The dark haired man gave a glance at Motoki and shrugged as he got up and said, "Well then, that would explain how she'd get an A then." Somehow there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his voice as he made his way back to the counter to grab his books and waved to Motoki as he sad "Well I got to go study for that test, thanks for the coffee Motoki and I'll see you later." He gave one last glance at the blonde girl at the table who had remained quiet still, a slight frown as he watched her and wondered if she was sick. Turning his back to the group, he made his way out of the arcade and took a deep breath once outside, his eyes gazing up at the sky. .oO( I wonder what's wrong with her, you'd think she would have been thrilled to get an A in a class, instead she's almost acting like it's the worst thing that could have happen to her… I just don't get that girl.) Turning to his left, he made his way to his place, attempting to rid himself of his thought since he had a long night of studying ahead of him.

Motoki had placed the order in front of the girls and excused himself, feeling the tension rise as they four girls were staring down Usagi who was avoiding their eyes. A soft sigh escaped the blonde haired girl as she says, "I really should get home guys, you know homework and all that." Placing on a smile, she looked at them, "I'll see you in school tomorrow" Glancing over at Rei she added, "You'll be coming to Mako-chan's place tomorrow right?" Noticing the nod from raven haired girl, she smiled and grabbed her back and says, "Great, I'll see you all later…" She stared walking away and stopped, looking over her shoulder as she smiled at them, "Don't worry guys, I'll explain it to you all tomorrow, ok? I just have to go home now." Waving at her friends, she made her way out leaving her milkshake untouched.

/ Somewhere in Juuban /

A young girl was walking along the street, head bowed as she examined an item in her hands, sighing as she was silently musing over her thought. .oO(Just great, I got an A once in my life and I can't exactly show it off because then he would find out and that would just ruin everything. This is just not fair!) Grumbling, she kept on walking, not paying attention to where she was going before colliding with someone. Falling backwards, she dropped her wrapped package as it open up to reveal it's content, unbeknownst to her.

She had been walking along the street with her grocery, which made it difficult for her to see in front of her. At least, it was difficult to see someone that was barely five feet in height that was walking with their head down and not paying attention themselves. Somehow, the brunette had managed to keep her balance, though part of her grocery had fall out of the bag, thankfully they were just boxes of crackers and a loaf of bread. Sighing, she glanced down at the petite blonde and frowned as she asked softly, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Her eyes darted over to the packaged on the ground as she gasped loudly, "Oh no… you dropped your…"

Usagi shook herself out of her stupor, thankful that she hadn't bumped into her usual victim. She was blinking as the lady was apologizing to her for their encounter. Hearing her gasp, she turned her attention to what she was looking at and gasped as she quickly picked up her project and examined it, letting out a soft sigh of relief as she noticed it wasn't damaged. Smiling she stood up and bowed to the woman before her, "I'm sorry, I was the one that should have been watching where I was going." Noticing the items on the ground, she quickly reached for them and handed them to the brunette, "Here you go."

The brunette smiled warmly at the young girl as the both stood up and bowed before letting out a giggled at their reaction to the situation. Tilting her head, as she shifted the bag to her other arm, she said, "Well I'm glad your gift wasn't damage; tell me did you make it yourself?" Noticing the young girl blush and nod she said, "Well I'm extremely glad that it's fine, it would have been a shame for all that hard work to have been wasted. Oh where are my manners, I'm Nishimura Reika, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Usagi blushed at the compliment on her work and smiled warmly at the woman before her as she said, "Pleasure to meet you Reika-sama. I'm Tsukino Usagi and again, I'm really sorry for having bumped into you." Laughing nervously she added, "Though usually I tend to bump more into inanimate objects more then people… well except for this one exception." Bowing again she said, "Well I better get home or my mom will be worried, it was nice meeting you." Waiving, she made her way back to her house, clutching her packaged to her heart.

* * *

AN 3: Ok, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the 13th of February… sorry for having taken so long in getting this chapter out.

To be continued

-Jy.


End file.
